Rewind
by Ryuukari
Summary: What happens when one dies? Is there a life after death? Naruto and Sasuke are about to discover the answers to these questions themselves... through personal experience. NaruOC Slight SasuSaku


**Rewind**

by Ryuukari

"_It's like someone pushed the rewind button and everything's happening backwards, only it's not and it's still as if everything's moving forward at the same time. Death is like that. It's confusing, but that's just how it is."  
_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way whatsoever. All of it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and anyone else who may hold even the tiniest copyrights over it.

Also, a few concepts in the story were inspired from the book Elsewhere. I don't own that, either.

* * *

It was no surprise to him that things had come down to this. He knew very well that the chances of his survival were very slim, and had been prepared for this many long years ago. He had always told himself that, even if it did cost him his life, it would all be worth it in the end. He would have had his revenge, and whatever happened to him afterwards would be irrelevant; he would have no regrets.

After all, he had severed all his bonds with everyone he once knew. He had no home to go back to, no one he cared for that would give him reason to live on. He lived only for revenge, for killing Itachi. After that, nothing mattered. He could die, and he wouldn't give a damn, as long as Itachi was dead.

He had said that, but...

But why did he feel so unsatisfied, even with his brother's dead body lying only feet away from his own? Why was it that, as he lay on the blood-stained ground dying, he somehow got the feeling that everything was horribly wrong? That he had somehow made a terrible mistake, and he had been wrong all along?

After all of these years of dedicating his life to this day, the only thing he could feel afterwards was remorse and regret, even when he had promised himself that he wouldn't?. Even when he thought himself incapable of feeling such emotions anymore, he still found himself unable to push these emotions away.

Vision fading and body numb, it took a great deal of effort for Sasuke to turn to look at his brother's lifeless body Akatsuki cloak ripped to shreds and bloodied, eyes open and coal black, seeming to mock Sasuke even after death.

Damn it, why did he not feel satisfied? This was how things were meant to be! His entire life had been centered around and focused on this event! He was an avenger; an _avenger_, damn it, so why didn't he feel satisfied now that he had carried out his only purpose?!

Blonde hair, familiar blue eyes... his image flashed in his mind painfully, loudly, and Sasuke nearly snarled in frustration. Now, another image flashed in his mind: bright pink hair, green eyes.

' _Why? Why?! Those two... they got in the way. This was why I severed my bonds with them! So why..._'

He shouldn't be thinking about those two. He shouldn't be dwelling on them. He shouldn't be wondering if they were dead or alive. He shouldn't be caring if they survived or not.

There seemed to be a lot of things he shouldn't be doing at this point in time. A part of him wondered if it was that he i wouldn't /i rather than he _shouldn't_. The other, more dominant part of him, screamed in frustration.

'_Itachi's dead! That's all that matters! So why can't I die in peace_ '

He felt that he rightfully should be able to. He had surpassed even his own expectations, taking on his older brother all his own, even without the help of Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo. By all means, he should be wallowing in pride and self satisfaction at this point, but he wasn't.

Instead, he was wondering just what happened between those three and his former teammates. Having left them all behind to pursue his brother, he had no idea what fate befell any of them, nor did he know what became of his sensei, his brother's partner in the Akatsuki organization, and the male that held a striking resemblance to himself. The one who had taken his place on Team 7.

There were so many other things he should be thinking about right now, so why was he thinking of those half-wits? Hadn't he severed all bonds with them long ago? He had killed Itachi; he shouldn't be doing anything but welcoming death with open arms now that he had carried out and accomplished his ambition!

Then... why were thoughts of their well-being taking more prominence in his mind than thoughts of how he had finally completed this ambition?

He was Sasuke Uchiha, an avenger, the man who killed the infamous Itachi Uchiha – why couldn't that be enough?

Why couldn't he accept the fact that he was dying?

A flurry of pink and red entered his vision and suddenly, Sasuke's stomach lurched and blood and pile came spurting from his mouth, running down his chin and face and into his hair. The large, gaping hole in his side burned horribly, even after he had thought he had already bled so much and become so numb he was incapable of feeling pain.

'_Sakura..._'

A few wet, salty tears fell onto his face and bare chest, and he had to squint to see her clearly. Her clothes were torn and blood, her bare arms, legs, and face littered with gashes and cuts, most of which were bleeding horribly and dripping onto Sasuke.

It was in that moment that Sasuke somehow _knew_ the others were dead, or as close to dead as they were going to get. His chest constricted tightly at the thought, though he wasn't sure why.

Her expression, which was even more distressing, was one of complete and utter despair as she leaned over him. He was reminded a little of that day on the bridge, when Sakura had cried over his body, crying him and asking him to come back, that he can't be dead.

Except now, Sakura was older, wiser. She wasn't crying and begging for him not to die; looking into her eyes, and the way she looked back, it seemed to Sasuke that she already realized he was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Sasuke! Don't worry, I'll..." She faded off, fumbling with taking her torn gloves off. When she ridded herself of them, she hovered her shaky hands over him, a faint green glow appearing around them.

Somehow, Sasuke felt most distressed with how determinedly she exerted the last of her chakra, in a hopeless attempt to heal his wounds and save his life.

'_Why? Even now, as I draw closer to death.._.'

"Damn it!" her breathing, if possible, was more ragged than before, and the signs of exhaustion in her were becoming even more apparent.

"Sa...kura..." Even he was surprised with how weak and strangled his voice sounded, and he watched through blurry eyes how Sakura faltered for a moment, eyes becoming wide. His throat burned, and he felt drained after having only spoke a single word.

' _I've finally killed him.._.'

Sasuke's name slipped from Sakura's lips, her eyes connecting with his.

He tried to tell her, desparately, quickly, with his eyes, to give up. I'm dying. There's nothing that's going to stop that.

She shook her head, the edges of her mouth twisting downwards into a heart shattering frown, her eyes shimmering with tears.

' _Why can't that be enough_...'

"Naruto's... gone..." she whispered, her tone one of sad, bitter acceptance. "I'm can't... I won't..."

..._ let you die too._ The unspoken words were obviously.

"...no..."

Sakura shook her head furiously, ignoring his protest. She put all the more effort into healing him, her chakra running thin and her body becoming even weaker. "No, Sasuke! I..."

'_Naruto, Sakura... what have I done wrong_?'

Sasuke closed his eyes painfully, finding himself unable to look Sakura in the face any longer.

'_I have fulfilled my life's ambition, so..._'

His body began to grow numb and cold again, though he eerily got the feeling that it wasn't because Sakura was no longer attempting to heal him.

'_Why do I still feel..._'

The sound of Sakura's breathing seemed to fade away altogether.

' ._..that this was not the way things were meant to end_?'

Sasuke was vaguely aware of the second onslaught of bile and blood that rose and his throat, which he swallowed painfully.

'_Naruto, Sakura... could it be that..._'

Sasuke's entire consciousness seemed to drown in darkness, and he felt himself slip away.

'_I don't want to die?_'

* * *

**A/N** Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Sort of sad, beginning the story with the death of a major character. TT Don't kill me, Sasuke fans. Keep in mind that just because he's dead, doesn't mean he's gone... or something like that. You'll see; I don't want to give away too much. D Please review - any helpful criticism is very appreciated. 


End file.
